Camping
by thewiselittleowl
Summary: The boys have fun camping. Zemyx, Akuroku, SoraxRiku. boyxboy yaoi. From prompt from Captainhiddles


The fire crackled warmly, and Demyx tapped his foot as he played his sitar. Axel grinned, and walked over to Roxas. 'Roxy, wanna dance? Get that cute ass moving?' Roxas glared up at Axel, who smiled innocently back, and hauled him up. 'Wha,' Roxas started, but Axel pressed his lips against the shorter boy's lips. Roxas softened against Axel and blushed slightly. Sora grinned at the cute couple, and pushed a melted marshmallow against Riku's lips. Riku opened his mouth, and licked the sticky remains off of Sora's fingertips, making Sora giggle and blush. Demyx peeked over the top of his book, slightly annoyed at the disturbance, but he quickly ducked his head back down when he saw Demyx pout at him, and shuffle over. 'Aw Zexy, you can't hide forever!' Demyx cried, and kissed the tip of Zexion's nose. Zexion smiled at the other boy's enthusiasm, and quietly asked 'You want to make this more fun?' Demyx's eyebrows shot up, and he looked incredulously at Zexion, who sighed. 'I meant ghost stories, Dem. You don't have to look so surprised.' Demyx gave a sheepish grin, and Axel and Roxas looked over excitedly. 'You mean we can listen to something other than Dem screeching on his awful dick - I mean instrument?' Axel asked, and winced when Roxas punched him. Sora looked shyly at Riku, and whispered 'Can I share a sleeping bag with you? I get a bit scared…' Riku laughed, and put an arm around Sora. God that boy was adorable.

'The girl heard a whispering outside of her tent, and a laugh. She curled up in her sleeping bag, and whimpered.' Sora shivered, and snuggled closer to Riku. Zexion made a face, and lowered his voice into a whisper 'Then, she heard a scream…'

'Boo!' Yelled Axel, lunging for Sora, knocking over the remains of the second marshmallow packet. Sora screamed, and punched Axel in the face. Axel fell backwards onto Roxas, and gaped at Sora. Sora stared at his fist, stunned. Riku laughed, and cuddled closer to the boy. 'Y-you hit me!' Axel said, and gingerly touched the bruise coming up on his cheek. Roxas shoved Axel off of him, and crawled onto Axel's lap. He kissed the red mark gently, and curled up against his chest. Axel perked back up, and stroked Roxas' hair. Roxas seemed to almost purr with contentment, and his eyes shut slightly. Demyx crept over to Zexion, and rested his head on Zexion's shoulder. 'You're so good at stories Zexy.' Demyx said, and he smiled when Zexion blushed. Roxas crawled out of the tent, and grabbed a torch. 'I'll be back in a minute!' He informed them, and scampered off into the trees. A few minutes later, Roxas burst into the tent. 'I found a lake! Let's go swimming!' Roxas bounced up and down, and then grabbed Axel. 'Come on!' Axel started laughing, but stopped when he saw the look Roxas was giving him. 'Sorry,' he said, and snorted. 'It's just we didn't bring bathers.' Riku raised his eyebrow. 'And that's stopping you? You do have boxers on, right? They'll do' Axel grinned as Roxas smiled. 'Then it's settled!' Sora whispered into Riku's ear, and smiled shyly at the enthusiastic nod. 'Is it okay if Riku and I stay? We are a bit, um, tired.' Axel raised his eyebrow at the telltale blush on Sora's face, and exclaimed loudly 'I'll let you two _sleep_ then. Condoms are in the boot of the car.' Axel winked, and gave the thumbs up to Riku. Roxas sighed, and pulled Axel towards the lake.

~Later at the Lake~

Roxas swam over to Axel, and clung to him, shivering slightly. 'I-it's a bit c-c-cold.' He chattered. Axel looked down at him with concern. 'Do you want to go back?' He asked, lifting up Roxas and carrying him to shore. 'No way!' Roxas exclaimed, as he rolled out of Axel's embrace, and dove under the water. Zexion and Demyx had left earlier, and were probably cuddled together by the fire to warm up, whispering and blushing. Axel felt a tug on his boxers, and gasped as they were pulled off of him. He spun wildly around, looking for the culprit. Roxas resurfaced a few meters away, coughing and laughing. He waved Axel's boxers above his head, and laughed even harder at Axel's embarrassed expression. Axel treaded water for a few minutes, unsure of what to do next. 'What, enjoying the freedom, Ax? Don't want these back?' Roxas taunted, feeling a slight hardening at the thought of Axel being naked. Axel narrowed his eyes, and began to swim over to Roxas. Roxas, noticing the look in Axel's eyes, began to nervously back away. Axel dove under the water, and Roxas' eyes widened. He swam slowly away from where he thought Axel was, and yelped as he felt cold hands wrap around his waist. He swam desperately away, but wasn't quite quick enough. Axel burst up, and spluttered. He waved his prize triumphantly above his head, and it was Roxas' turn to blush. Axel laughed, and swam closer to Roxas, snatching his own boxers back. 'Come on, let's go back.' Axel smirked, and Roxas blushed even more. The thought of both of them naked had him _very_ aroused. 'I-I can't' Roxas said, and looked down. 'Why?' asked Axel, although he knew the answer. He was also in the same state, though he was trying desperately to ignore it. 'I don't have pants…' Said Roxas, though that wasn't the only reason. Axel swam over, and placed his hands on his boyfriend's chest, leaning forwards. 'I love you' Axel murmured, his breath tingling on Roxas' lips. 'I love you too.' Roxas replied, gently placing his cold hand on the bruise on Axel's cheek. Axel pressed against Roxas, and lightly brushed his erection. Roxas gasped, and involuntarily bucked into Axel, who moaned at the contact. They continued to grind, and kiss. Roxas reached down, and stroked Axel. Axel bucked into his hand, and gasped, releasing in the water. Axel then reached down and pumped Roxas a few times, until he too came. Axel kissed Roxas' nose gently, and carried him out of the water. 'Axel, can I have my boxers back?' Roxas asked sleepily, comfortable against Axel. Axel froze. 'I don't have them.' Roxas' eyes snapped open. 'What?!' He screeched. Axel looked sheepishly at him. 'I must have dropped them.' Roxas groaned, already imagining the questions and stares of his friends.

~Earlier at Camp~

Sora listened as the others wandered down to the lake, hearing them chattering and laughing. He rolled over nervously to Riku, and clarified something on his mind. 'Riku, I love you a lot, but I don't want to go all the way.' Sora looked at Riku's lower lip, and chewed his own. Riku smiled. 'I love you too, Sora. Don't worry, I'll wait for you.' Riku placed his hand on Sora's back, and captured his lips with his own. Sora kissed him back, and wound his hands through Riku's soft, silver hair. He wriggled closer to Riku, and ground against him, shivering at the sensation. He froze as he heard low voices coming into camp, but relaxed as he heard them walk to the other side of camp by the fire. Riku slid down Sora's pants and underwear, and slid his erection into his mouth. Sora let out a strangled groan, and Riku placed his hand on Sora's waist to stop him bucking. Riku bobbed up and down, and in a few minutes Sora came. Sora then began to pump Riku, and slowly licked the tip. Riku's eyes rolled back into his head, and he panted. 'S-so-ra' he groaned. He released, and Sora licked his lips. Sora crawled back up, and curled up next to Riku. 'Love you, Ku.' He whispered, and fell asleep smiling. 'Love you, Sor.' Riku whispered.

~Zemyx~

'Zexy, I'm cold.' Whinged Demyx. 'Fine, come on Dem. I doubt Axel and Roxas will even notice us leave.' The two swam over to the shore, and walked back with arms around each other. When they got back to camp, they could hear rustling coming from Sora and Riku's tent, and low moans. Demyx blushed, and Zexion shook his head knowingly. Demyx bent over and picked up the novel that Zexion had been reading. 'Who's Akihiko?' Asked Demyx. 'Is this a gay novel?' Demyx exclaimed, looking at his furiously blushing boyfriend. Demyx sat down, shocked at the turn of events. Was that really his quiet Zexion? Reading a boyxboy novel? Demyx grinned, and giggled. Zexion got an odd look in his eye, and stared at Demyx. Demyx looked curiously at Zexion, and started when Zexion straddled him. 'Zexy…' Zexion kissed him roughly, and pressed into him. Demyx found he was enjoying this new side to Zexion, and arched into him. Zexion rubbed against him, and was aroused even more by the escaping gasps and pants. Zexion remembered one of the stories, about 'going all the way' in a Ferris wheel, and he smirked, liking this new found courage. He slid off his pants, and Demyx's too. 'What are you doing Zexy? We'll be seen' Demyx panted. Zexion smirked, and pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket. He barely even lubricated Demyx before he impaled himself. He let out a groan, and adjusted for a minute. He then began to bounce up and down, eliciting sharp pants from Demyx. He could feel himself about to release, when he heard a laugh. Whipping around, he saw two very naked boys, one laughing, and the other blushing. 'It seems we aren't the only ones to have lost our clothes.' Commented Axel. Demyx groaned, and filled Zexion. Axel doubled up laughing, and was dragged into a tent by Roxas. Zexion blushed, and looked down. 'I'm sorry Dem.' He whispered, well and truly embarrassed. Demyx shook his head. 'It's alright Zexy. I love you.' Demyx rested his forehead against Zexion's. Zexion smiled. 'I love you too.'


End file.
